Switched
by Onmyuji
Summary: La bazooka de los diez años apunta al blanco equivocado y la Haru del presente/futuro aparece ante los ojos angustiados/irritados de Gokudera... por más de cinco minutos. 5986/TYL!5986.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ es propiedad intelectual de _Akira Amano_.

* * *

 **Switched**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 **I.**

* * *

El incauto mensajero que prepara las provisiones que al menos una vez al mes se le manda al pequeño que honra a la familia Bovino siendo el décimo guardián del trueno de los Vongola; añade el equipo a su lista, haciendo notar que el joven Lambo ha reportado que su bazooka de los diez años fue destruida en un acontecimiento fortuito.

* * *

—¡Imbécil!

—¡Estúpida!

Llevaban ya al menos quince minutos así, entre gritos y reclamos. La gente pasaba mirándolos con cierta curiosidad, cuando el albino giraba a mirarlos, con un gruñido en la garganta.

—¿Y ustedes qué están mirando?

—Tú siempre tan fino, _Estupidera_.

—¿Qué mierda has dicho?

—¡Que dejes de seguirme, tú idiota!

—¡Deja de seguirme tú, mujer del demonio!

—¿Disculpa? ¡No es mi problema que sigas el mismo camino que yo tomo a casa!

* * *

Recién era medio día, pero ya sentía un vacío en el estómago. Estudió el orden en la habitación antes de poner atención en Kyoko, Bianchi, I-pin y Chrome que revoloteaban entre vestidos, peinados y maquillaje. Ella ni siquiera había tomado un baño y todas parecían quizá más ansiosas que ella.

—Haru-chan, ¿estás bien? —Ella pareció ligeramente embotada para prestar atención, cuando la voz comprensiva de Kyoko resonó cerca de ella para contestar en su lugar y luego sintió que la tomaban de los hombros.

—¡Por supuesto que está bien! Sólo está nerviosa. No todos los días te casas, ¿no es verdad, Haru-chan? —Ahora sonrió, mientras giraba hacia el guardarropa abierto de par en par, donde su vestido aguardaba ansiosa por ella.

¿Nerviosa? Más bien estaba emocionada.

—Es verdad. —Consintió.

Bianchi comenzó a llorar en ese momento.

* * *

Llevaba ya su segundo vaso con vodka cuando Tsuna entró a la habitación y lo miró, aprehensivo.

—Hayato, es demasiado temprano para beber. —Advirtió el décimo líder de los Vongola mientras se acercaba a él y le arrebataba el vaso, poniéndolo de nuevo sobre el bar.

Acto seguido, el hombre de ojos verdes, prolijamente vestido de traje y listo para el evento que tendría lugar ese día; dio vueltas ansiosas por la habitación, tratando de conservarse en calma.

—¿Y si ella se arrepiente y me dice que no? —Era el momento en que la mano derecha de los Vongola perdía la compostura y miraba ansioso hacia el gran ventanal de su habitación, desde donde podía apreciarse a un sinfín de personas moviéndose de aquí para allá, preparando todo para la ceremonia y la recepción de ese día—. ¿Y qué tal si recuerda ese incidente cuando teníamos 17 en que accidentalmente prendí fuego a su vestido y decide que me odia por eso?

—Hayato, Haru no sabe que fuiste tú el que le prendió fuego a su vestido.

—¡Peor aún! ¿Sería este un buen momento para decírselo? —Ahora sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía. Tsuna volvió hacia él y le quitó el cigarrillo recién encendido, apagándolo y lanzándolo a la basura.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento.

—¡Ha llegado el momento! ¿Estás listo? —Yamamoto apareció en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, provocando que Tsuna le mirara con aprensión y Gokudera casi tuviera un colapso nervioso—. ¡Estaba bromeando! Aún faltan algunas horas. ¡Relájate!

Pero el guardián de la lluvia ciertamente no estaba ayudando.

* * *

Sawada Nana está feliz de ver que la familia de Lambo aún le manda mementos para que les recuerde. El aludido añora con ansias el contenido de un paquete que acaba de recibir y la señora Sawada le mira con curiosidad. Así que huye al patio trasero para abrirlo en la privacidad de sus cosas, listo para armarse hasta los dientes con artilugios nuevos para molestar a Tsuna y retar a Reborn.

La nueva bazooka llegó preciosa y flamante, como si nunca hubiese sido utilizada. Lo que siembra en el pequeño Bovino la ilusión de testearla una primera vez.

—¿Quieres callarte? ¡Eres detestable, mujer!

—¡No tan odiosa como tú, te lo aseguro!

Escucha las voces cercanas y las reconoce. Haru y Gokudera. Luego la mirada de Lambo se torna perversa.

Porque ha elegido a su sujeto de pruebas.

Así que se precipita al muro que cerca el patio con la bazooka en mano y ve a la peculiar pareja caminando entre gritos y reclamos.

* * *

Ellos siguen avanzando, en medio de su discusión sin tregua, olvidándose lentamente de todo aquello que los rodea en esos momentos. En ese momento sólo son ellos dos, enfrentándose descaradamente entre sí para alejar al otro. Para ganar. Solo porque sí.

Entonces escuchan una suerte de disparo contenido. Y luego una explosión muy cerca. Gokudera es el primero en reaccionar en vista de su experiencia con explosivos, pero ya es muy tarde.

Porque el humo rosado aparece y Gokudera sabe lo que eso significa. Pero no puede verse nada en ese momento y no está seguro de si el proyectil lo está afectando a él o-...

El humo lentamente se disipa en medio de un par de bocas tosiendo. Cae en la cuenta de que sigue exactamente donde estaba antes del ataque de cierta vaca que pagaría por ese susto. Pero de pronto Haru Miura es más alta de lo que recordaba y su cabello más corto también.

—Oh, mierda.

La tos de la fémina cesa para hablar.

—¿Hayato?

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **PS.** Bueno, he aquí mi primer intento de Longfic de KHR con GokuHaru como protagonistas! :D Notarán que está estructurado de una forma un tanto peculiar, son pequeñas escenas dentro de un mismo capítulo, por lo que espero no confundirles DX! Es ciertamente un romance GokuHaru que, a mi punto de vista, no es super empalagoso, pero es muy ellos xD así que espero que lo disfruten :D BTW, para su tranquilidad, el fic ya está terminado, así que no demoraré mucho en actualizar, a lo sumo, una semana :D

¿Qué les parece? ¿Les llama la atención? ¿Lo detestan? ¿Comentarios o sugerencias? Todo me incentiva y ayuda a mejorar y traerles mejores historias :D!

Espero leerles muy pronto n.n

 ** _Onmi._**


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ es propiedad intelectual de _Akira Amano_.

* * *

 **Switched**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 **II.**

* * *

El albino ha conseguido calmarse después de unos minutos de lo más estresantes. Yamamoto no parece buscar alterarle los nervios de nuevo y Tsuna se muestra alerta a cualquier cosa que pueda afectar a Gokudera Hayato antes de su boda.

De pronto, se oyen pasos apresurados en dirección a ellos. Tsuna sabe que son de mujer, porque a través de su híper intuición, ha escuchado el sonido de los tacones apurándose a ellos.

Y la puerta de la habitación se abre velozmente, permitiendo que Chrome aparezca ante ellos, agitada por la carrera que acaba de dar.

—¡Gokudera-kun! —Ella llama al novio en cuestión y el de ojos verde se gira con cierta preocupación ante el tono de alarma en la voz de la azabache.

Los tres hombres aguardan pacientes a que ella hable, pero primero hace un amago por recuperar el aliento.

—Chrome, ¿qué pasa? —Insiste Tsuna, cada vez más nervioso.

—Es-... es Haru.

Y Gokudera se precipita hacia la puerta.

* * *

Cinco minutos. Sólo será por cinco minutos y luego todo volverá a la normalidad. Gokudera se repite esto mentalmente mientras observa perplejo y petrificado a la Haru de diez años al futuro sacudiéndose el vestido de verano, azorada por la experiencia que está teniendo.

—Es la primera vez que me toca hacer este viaje. Será un lindo recuerdo para llevarme en este día tan especial. —Ella sonríe con ganas, dando un paso hacia él, que tiembla al verla tan cerca.

No sabe cómo reaccionar.

—¡Aléjate de mí, mujer! —Ella estiró su mano en dirección al albino, pero este la rechaza cortantemente. Haru frunce el ceño, divertida.

Se recuerdan a sí mismos que sólo será por cinco minutos.

—Eeeeh. Ahora que recuerdo, en esta época no nos llevábamos nada bien.

* * *

Para cuando han pasado veinte minutos, Tsuna y sus guardianes de la tormenta y la lluvia aparecen en la habitación de Miura Haru, pequeña, con uniforme y el cabello atado en una coleta. Se encuentra sentada sobre la cama, completamente confundida, al tiempo en que Kyoko la consuela dulcemente para que no pierda la calma.

Gokudera se asoma y la mira contenido, pero ciertamente enternecido; será un buen recuerdo, un agradable regalo de parte de su prometida para el día de su boda. ¿Tendría que agradecer a Lambo por eso? Ahora piensa en el fastidio que eso implica, cuando de pronto recuerda algo.

Ahora se dirige a su hermana y pregunta—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Bianchi duda sobre la respuesta, pero sabe que su hermano está alterado y puede empeorar. Así que contiene el suspiro y contesta—. Veinte minutos desde que ocurrió el cambio.

Y es como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre su cabeza.

Porque ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

Así que el albino da media vuelta para salir de la habitación, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder estrechar a la jovencita de cabellos castaños que en algunos años se convertirá en su casi esposa y consolarla, completamente desorientada por lo que está pasando. Pero teme asustarla, porque claramente recuerda la terrible relación que llevaba con ella en el pasado.

Se dirige a su hermana y a Yamamoto en particular.

—Avisen a los invitados, cancelen todo. Y tráiganme al cabrón de Lambo.

* * *

Tsuna la reconoce en cuanto abre la puerta, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Es la Haru de diez años al futuro. Gokudera se encuentra incómodo alrededor de ella, por lo que sale apresurado de su casa, disculpándose con su madre aludiendo que ha ocurrido algo.

—¡Juudaime, necesito su ayuda! ¡Reborn, Lambo, alguien! ¡Ha pasado más de media hora y esta mujer no sólo no deja de seguirme, sino que no ha regresado a la Haru original! —Gokudera parece alterado, cuando escucha el reclamo a sus espaldas.

—¿Disculpa? ¡Haru es Haru! ¡No puedes ir por la vida insinuando que Haru es una copia de sí misma!

—¿Quieres callarte, mujer? —Gokudera se gira a la chica, que es quizás tan alta como él y ella entrecierra los ojos, como recordando.

—Ahora recuerdo por qué me llevaba fatal contigo, Hayato.

—¡Deja de llamarme como si tuvieras tanta confianza conmigo! —Reprocha él.

—¿Podrían tranquilizarse, ambos? —Tsuna intercede, tratando de evitar que esos dos terminen matándose. A los ojos de Gokudera, Tsuna se ve incluso más maduro después de todas las vivencias que han tenido que experimentar. Haru no puede evitar en recordar al Tsuna de su edad, que es completamente capaz de llevar un asunto como ese de una forma impecable y madura—. Gokudera-kun, ¿puedes llevar a Haru contigo a casa? Los alcanzaré en unos momentos. Iré por Reborn y Lambo.

—¿A mi casa? ¿Por qué no mejor a casa de esta mujer inútil?

—Sí, seguro Hayato. ¿Les diré a mis padres que envejecí en media hora y ahora aparento tener 25 años? ¡Por favor! —La ironía en la voz femenina le crispaba los nervios.

—¡Ese no es mi puto problema, mujer!

—¡Gokudera-kun! —La voz de Tsuna se hace más recia y la mujer y el albino le miran, ciertamente regañados—. Haz lo que te pido, por favor. Arreglaremos esto.

* * *

—¡Gokudera-shi, cálmate por favor! ¡Te he dicho que yo no sé nada! —Lambo ya lloraba a ese punto, amedrentado a punta de pistola mientras sentía las manos del albino apretando furioso su chaqueta, listo para volarle la cabeza.

El guardián de la lluvia y el sol ya se encuentran en la locación, en compañía de Bianchi. Yamamoto no dice nada, pero Ryohei y su hermana han estado gritoneándole por algunos minutos, tratando de impedir que cometa una estupidez. Estaba alterado, y cuando eso sucedía se volvía un rotundo desastre.

A la escena arribaron pronto Tsuna y Kyoko, que acompañaban a la pequeña Haru para procurar no sobrepasarla con toda la información y el salto abismal de tiempo (y la diferencia de edades). Haru parecía llevarlo medianamente bien hasta ese punto, pero Tsuna se movía con cierto cuidado. Porque nadie mejor que él sabía de la tumultuosa historia de la castaña con su actual prometido y lo que información de ese calibre podría provocar en el pasado.

—¡Suelta a Lambo-chan, Gokudera-kun! —Esa ni de lejos sonaba como la voz de Kyoko o de Tsuna, que miró a la jovencita con una mueca indescifrable en el rostro.

De pronto se hizo un silencio sepulcral, en tanto todos giraban en dirección a la voz, donde el Juudaime finalmente hacía acto de presencia para apaciguar a su mano derecha. Pero en su lugar vieron a la castaña adolescente caminar hasta el otro de cabellos esponjados y el albino.

—¡Cállate, mujer boba! ¡Este imbécil tiene que saber algo! —Gokudera reafirmó el agarre y Lambo tembló ante la amenaza mientras la pistola se acomodaba inconvenientemente bajo su mentón, gimoteando.

—¡Seguramente fue la bazooka de los diez años, pero no sé qué pudo haber sucedido! ¡Yo no la he usado!

—¡Quiero explicaciones, ahora mismo, vaca estúpida!

—¡Gokudera-kun! —Ahora Haru colocaba su mano sobre el brazo del hombre de ojos verdes y tironeó de él con toda la fuerza de la que pudo hacer acopio en esos momentos. Todos le miraron atónitos mientras Gokudera detenía sus amenazas y la enfrentaba en un duelo de miradas mientras soltaba a Lambo y este se echaba a correr hacia Chrome.

El hombre de ojos verdes la enfrentó, con la furia contenida y el coraje en la garganta. ¿Ahora ella se enfadaba con él? ¡Él estaba en todo su derecho de estar furioso y querer matar a esa vaca! ¿Algo más podía arruinar ese día?

—Basta. ¡No sé qué pueda tenerte así, pero debes dejar de ser tan odioso! —Haru repuso, completamente indignada por su comportamiento. Gokudera echó la cabeza hacia atrás, consternado pero sin decir una sola palabra—. ¿No puedes ser amable por una vez en tu vida?

A Haru le dio la impresión de que estaba caminando sobre hielo delgado.

¿Ahora ella tenía el atrevimiento de decirle algo como eso? ¿Cuando él, con mucho esmero, se aseguró de hacer de ese día algo perfecto para los dos que nadie pudiera arruinar? ¿Y ahora ella decía que él era un odioso cuando la que había fastidiado su boda era su propia prometida?

El mundo se había vuelto loco. Y ahora recordaba por qué alguna vez la encontró detestable. Su mente a veces era demasiado simplona.

—Hayato, por favor, necesitamos que estés tranquilo. —Intervino Tsuna en ese momento, listo para evitar que más información se filtrara en la cabeza de la pequeña Haru y que Gokudera hiciera algún comentario inapropiado que complicara aún más la situación—. Lambo, ¿podrías hablar con Don Ottavio, por favor? Necesitamos descartar cualquier posibilidad. —Solicitó el décimo líder de la familia, provocando que el joven adolescente consintiera y saliera como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el interior del castillo.

—Tche. —Y Gokudera, enfurruñado y frustrado como se encontraba, guardó su pistola y tomó su mismo camino hacia el castillo también, ignorando olímpicamente a todos.

Haru lo siguió con la mirada, ceño fruncido, manos en jarras, más irritada por el Gokudera adulto que el de su edad, que había arruinado irremediablemente su mañana y que seguro había contribuido a desencadenar todo esto—. ¡Venga! ¡Qué actitud tan más terrible! ¿Quién pensaría que con el tiempo seguiría siendo tan inmaduro y explosivo como hace diez años?

—Haru-chan, creo que fuiste un poco dura con Hayato-kun. —Aludió Kyoko acercándose a ella, mientras veía a su amiga, diez años más joven. Haru le miró cual si tuviera monos en la cara—. Hayato-kun solo está preocupado. Hoy sería el día de su boda y todo quedó arruinado.

—¿Su boda? —Haru ahora parecía genuinamente sorprendida por esa información—. ¿Quién estaría tan loca como para casarse con un hombre tan antipático como él?

El mundo se ha vuelto loco.

Lo sabe cuando todas las miradas se posan en ella repentinamente.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **PS.** Bueno, fiel a mi palabra, cumplí con la actualización a la semana :3 el siguiente capítulo ya está editándose, preparándose para la próxima actualización X3 Espero no estarles confundiendo demasiado D: de repente es presente y futuro, pero voy a procurar que no haya dos presentes consecutivos, sino que alterne entre presente y futuro todo el tiempo, para que sea mucho más comprensible X3

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! :D **_sandimelo98_** , **_Niolama_** , **_Kirana Retsu_** , **_Haibara20_** y **_Violeta_** :D me emocionaron sus reviews muchísimo y espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste tanto o más que el anterior (L).

Si hay problemas para entender qué está pasando o donde está cada quien, por favor díganmelo X3 me esforzaré por dejarlo lo más claro posible x3!

Mientras tanto, espero que lo disfruten :D

Nos leemos pronto :D

 ** _Onmi._**


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ es propiedad intelectual de _Akira Amano_.

* * *

 **Switched**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 **III.**

* * *

 _«—Haru. —Ella quita la vista de su postre para mirarlo, sentado de esa manera tan elegante y sofisticada, con el caro traje Armani impecable y la taza con humeante café negro en la mano, mientras tomaba un poco del oscuro líquido._

 _Cuando él no estaba en alguna misión, haciendo cosas peligrosas como enfrentarse a muerte con otras familias mafiosas; o volando algún ala del castillo hostigando a Lambo o Yamamoto con alguno de sus explosivos; buscaban cualquier pretexto para escaparse del castillo y pasar las tardes de esa forma, en la compañía del otro, tranquilos, disfrutando de algún restaurant o algún postre._

 _A veces Haru sentía un piquete de envidia al verlo siempre tan estoico y calmo; pero ahora que lo escrutaba, a pesar de verse tan compuesto, le daba la impresión de que estaba haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por mantenerse recolectado en sí mismo._

— _¿Pasa algo? —Se atrevió a preguntar._

 _Gokudera se tomó unos momentos antes de hablar. A Haru le pareció una microeternidad, como si él la hubiese hechizado con sus profundos ojos verdes y hubiese perdido por completo la noción del tiempo, antes de hablar._

— _Vamos a casarnos._

 _Ella le miró por un momento y parpadeó, insegura._

— _¿Qué dijiste?_

— _Escuchaste perfectamente lo que dije, mujer. —Él se descompuso al instante, poniendo en evidencia que había hecho un esfuerzo colosal por mantenerse fresco fallidamente. Ahora estaba no sólo nervioso, sino alterado y abochornado._

 _Haru se estaba tomando su tiempo en procesar lo que acababa de decir, lo que hizo que Gokudera se sintiera más avergonzado que antes. Había pensado mucho cómo lo diría, lo que haría, hasta las palabras que diría para convencerla de aceptar, y ahora se había arrepentido de haber mandado todo a la mierda y hacerlo a su manera._

— _¿Eh? —La cara de ella comenzó, lentamente, a verse visiblemente afectada por su declaración. De pronto su rostro estaba súbitamente rojo de la impresión y la cara del guardián de la tormenta se descompuso aún más— ¡Eh!_

— _¿Cuál es el alboroto por eso? —Desvió la mirada, tratando de alejar la vergüenza y lo tonto que se sentía. Tanteó el cuello de su camisa._

— _¡Tú te quieres casar con Haru! —Señaló ella mientras se encogía en su lugar de la mesa. Los ojos comenzaban a picarle._

— _¿¡Qué tiene de malo eso!? —Haru saltó en su lugar al notar con cuanta decisión y seguridad le imprimía a su voz con esas palabras. Entonces ella tembló, en completo caos._

— _¿Dónde está la cena romántica, las palabras lindas, las flores favoritas de Haru, la música suave, el anillo? ¡Esta propuesta de matrimonio nunca fue lo que había tenido en mente!_

 _Y le dio la impresión de que Gokudera captaba al instante a lo que ella se refería, pues comenzó a rebuscar en los bolsillos de su cara chaqueta hasta que extraño una pequeña y sencilla caja de madera pulida, que no dudó en abrir frente a sus ojos para su completo pánico._

 _Dejando a la vista el delicado anillo de oro blanco con un diamante engarzado coronando la punta._

— _¡Estás hablando en serio! —Gimoteó ella mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca, tratando de contener los sollozos para las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Él se vio visiblemente avergonzado, pero estiró su mano hacia ella, pidiendo la suya._

 _Haru hizo caso a su petición, temblorosa._

— _Haru. —Ella saltó al ser llamada por su compañero, que ahora veía su mano mientras torpemente deslizaba el tímido anillo sobre su dedo anular—. Preparé todo para este momento, hasta un discurso ridículo. Pero ese no es mi estilo, me sentía un idiota de solo pensarlo. Así que, ¿Te casas conmigo?_

 _Gokudera Hayato no podía entender cómo era posible que, con 24 años de edad, Miura Haru aún fuera capaz de llorar cual si fuera una niña pequeña delante de la gente. Se lo volvió a repetir cuando la vio descomponerse entre sollozos, sin soltarse de su agarre por encima de la mesa del café._

— _¡Eres un idiota, Hayato!_

— _¿Qué? ¿¡Ahora qué hice, mujer!?_

— _¡Haces que el corazón de Haru salte de verdadera felicidad! —Y entonces sintió el tibio apretón de la mano femenina contra la suya, provocando que se relajara al instante._

 _Ahora ambos sonreían.»_

* * *

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, mientras miraba distraída el anillo en su dedo anular. Había pasado apenas un año antes y en ese entonces ni siquiera se imaginó que acabaría arruinando su propia boda por un juego (o una broma) con un artefacto de cuidado. Suspiró, antes de levantar la cabeza y mirar el inmueble.

El departamento no le produce ninguna novedad. Estuvo ahí un par de veces, cuando su ahora prometido viajó a Namimori a pedirle a sus padres (la última vez que los vieron) la bendición para casarse con ella. Desde luego que, ignorando toda la historia secreta y vida de la mafia, sus padres siempre vieron a Gokudera Hayato como un excelente partido, con una inusitada habilidad para los negocios a tan joven edad; por lo que dieron su brazo a torcer de inmediato.

Pero ahora no estarían ahí para ver lo feliz o desdichada que sería a su lado y la simple idea provocó que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos, con tristeza.

El departamento conserva exactamente el mismo pulcro orden que en el futuro, lo cual le proporcionaba cierto consuelo de familiaridad en esta época donde todos eran mucho más jóvenes.

Apenas el joven abrió la puerta, ella corrió a refugiarse en uno de los sofás, hecha un ovillo en un rincón. Extraña estar de vuelta en su época, extraña los nervios por su pronta boda; pero sobre todo, extraña a Hayato. Porque ciertamente el Hayato joven era una lindura, pero era tan antipático y amargo, que súbitamente recordó por qué se llevaban tan mal en la adolescencia.

—¿Por qué entras a mi casa con tanta confianza, mujer idiota? —Gokudera reclamó mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta, frunciendo el ceño, cohibido.

—No es la primera vez que he pisado este lugar, Hayato. —Expuso ella sin mirarlo ni una sola vez. Porque al mirarlo tendría la urgencia de abrazarlo y sabía que él no escucharía.

Gokudera se sintió abochornado por esa revelación antes de sentarse en uno de los sofás libres, ciertamente alterado tras tantas emociones para ese día y luego ella lo miró como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que demore?

—¿El qué?

—El que el intercambio ocurra y vuelva a mi época, duh.

—No lo sé. Pero esa estúpida vaca me las va a pagar.

—Lambo es sólo un niño en este tiempo.

—Un niño muy imbécil.

—¡Cuida tu lenguaje, Hayato!

—¡No te portes como si fueras mi madre, mujer estúpida!

Ella abrió la boca para contraatacar, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Así que guardó silencio mientras el albino volvía sobre sus pasos para recibir a Tsuna y a Reborn.

—¡Juudaime, demoró! —Gokudera lucía afectado y luego miró por el rabillo del ojo a la mujer que seguía hecha ovillo en su sofá, repitiéndose mentalmente que él no tenía motivos para hacerse cargo de este problema. En todo caso, representaba un problema para Lambo, pero siendo que era un niño (uno muy imbécil), Tsuna tenía que responsabilizarse.

Y ahí estaba él como su mano derecha para tomar las riendas del problema y-...

Se sacudió los pensamientos de la cabeza, en vista de que les había dado vuelta y retornado al punto en que se encontraba ahora, irremediablemente.

—¿Dónde está la estúpida vaca? —Exigió Gokudera mientras Tsuna y Reborn entraban al departamento y veían a Haru aún encogida en su lugar, que parecía iluminarse al verlos.

—Lambo no será necesario para esto, Gokudera. —Anunció Reborn mientras Haru se acercaba a ellos y les sonreía, tratando de encontrar calma en ella misma para reflejarla al exterior—. ¿Me dijo el inútil de Tsuna que lleva toda la tarde así?

—Así es. ¿Puede arreglarlo, Reborn-san?

—Puede ser algún efecto secundario de la bazooka de los diez años. Me he comunicado con los Bovino y están investigando qué pudo haber provocado que Haru intercambiara con la Haru del futuro por tanto tiempo. Tenemos que estar preparados para el peor de los escenarios.

—¿El cual sería...?

—Que las dos Harus no vuelvan nunca a sus respectivas épocas.

* * *

La nicotina que ingresa en su sistema estaba proporcionándole algo de calma a su ansiedad. Esa que le brotó más temprano ese día y que ahora comenzaba a pasarle la factura. Desde la gran terraza podía ver perfecto a todos en el jardín volviendo sobre sus pasos para limpiar todo rastro de la boda que se suscitaría ese día y que no se llevó a cabo. Sintió que el estómago se le vaciaba mientras calaba el cigarro, consciente de que ya una vez había ocurrido un incidente similar que duró semanas y que en vista de las circunstancias y con el temor de replicar el incidente con Byakuran; era poco probable que Miura Haru, su prometida, volviera a sus brazos pronto.

Sintió un pinchazo de dolor de solo repetírselo mentalmente.

—Si sigues fumando así, te va a dar cáncer un buen día de estos.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma. Ahora ella venía, buscándolo por voluntad propia después de todas las cosas desagradables que le había soltado por la mañana. ¿Debía sentirse halagado por ello? Lo dudaba, en vista de los hechos. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo mientras soltaba la bocanada de humo que tenía en la boca.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Bueno, Haru se tiene que interesar.

Él no se giró a verla antes de volver a calar el cigarrillo. Sabía que la muchachita estaba tomándose su distancia, en vista de que, en palabras de Yamamoto, nadie pudo contenerse de ser elocuentes sobre la boda cuando ella hizo un comentario desagradable sobre él. _Lo estaban defendiendo por ser una víctima de las circunstancias_ , aclaró el guardián de la lluvia cuando vio el reproche en sus ojos, pero Gokudera tenía a mal eso. Podía defenderse de esa mujer perfectamente bien él solo.

No le sorprendía. Después de todo y según sus cálculos, el tiempo del que ella venía respondía a esa época en que se llevaban fatal.

Sonrió sin voltear ni una sola vez, pero la mueca era amarga—. ¿Porque te vas a casar con alguien _tan desagradable_ como yo?

—¡Ha-hahi! —Ella se sintió en evidencia. Lo reconoció en el tono con que ella soltó ese chillido agudo, muy distinto a lo que recordaba.

—Pensé que estabas con Kyoko. —Trató de mostrar desinterés, pero era algo que difícilmente podía demostrar cuando claramente ella le interesaba.

—Haru pensó q-que tal v-vez de-debería...

—¿Qué? ¿Hablar conmigo? Creo que dejaste claro que no tendrías por qué hablar conmigo. —Su cigarrillo apenas tenía un par de caladas cuando lo tiró al suelo y pisoteó, apagándolo—. Por cierto, y volviendo a tu comentario inicial; dejé de fumar (a petición tuya, por cierto). Pero cuando estoy ansioso, no puedo evitarlo.

—¿Gokudera-kun está ansioso? —Gokudera no respondió, pero eso no impidió que ella se quedara callada brevemente, antes de añadir—. ¿Es por lo de-...?

—No lo menciones, por favor. —Solicitó él, amable. Haru obedeció sin cuestionar. Ya era suficientemente doloroso lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se quedaron en silencio lo que pareció una incómoda eternidad para Gokudera, cuando escuchó que ella parecía revolverse en sí misma, como debatiéndose en si debía hablar o no. No volteó aún, aguardó a que ella tuviera el coraje de decir algo.

—Haru se siente rara. —Él no hizo amago por seguirle la conversación, por lo que Haru tuvo la pauta para añadir, aún cohibida—. Es decir... no se suponía que fuese así. ¡Se suponía que yo sería la esposa de Tsuna-san!

Gokudera cerró los ojos mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su cara chaqueta. Sonrió de manera amarga, de alguna forma desconsolado. Claro, era de esperarse. La eterna enamorada del Décimo líder de los Vongola, presente ante sus ojos. ¿Por qué esa idea era tan dolorosa en su corazón si era el mejor testigo de ello?

—¿Tal vez sea una advertencia para que te conduzcas de una forma diferente? Ya sabes, enmendar tus pasos para evitar terminar acabar conmigo..., Haru.

Haru puso atención a la forma tan cadenciosa en que él pronunciaba su nombre. Nunca antes había escuchado a Gokudera llamarle así. ¿Por qué su nombre sonaba tan diferente de su boca, a diferencia del resto? ¿Qué era ese escalofrío que la recorría al escucharlo?

Mientras ella trataba de encontrar las respuestas a esas preguntas, él se giró finalmente para ver a la castaña, mucho más baja de lo que recordaba y con facciones aniñadas que su prometida ya no tenía, sintió un escozor en los ojos que se tragó, mientras se alejaba de la gran terraza y la dejaba sola.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **PS.** Bueno, pues me tardé un par de días más, pero espero que haya valido la pena para ustedes... el capítulo de hoy fue más largo :D! Ahora creo que no está tan confuso como los primeros dos capítulos, y creo que de aquí en más, si mal no recuerdo, será más claro todo :D desde los cambios de escena y todo ;D Espero que estén disfrutando el fic tanto como yo estoy disfrutando editarlo para ustedes :D

Hoy les cuento cómo fue que TYL!Gokudera y TYL!Haru se han comprometido. No pude hacerlo más romántico, esto es justo como puedo imaginarme a esos dos xD

BTW! ¿Recuerdan esa primera escena del capítulo 1? Espero que estén atentos y atentas, porque de ahí deriva lo que está pasando con nuestros personajes :3

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad me emociona leerles (L): Gracias a _**Violeta**_ , _**Aobello**_ , _**karin-chan150301**_ y _**Sangatsu Ame**_ , por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y esperando que este capítulo lo disfruten muchísimo X3

¡Nos leemos pronto! :D

 ** _Onmi._**


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ es propiedad intelectual de _Akira Amano_.

* * *

 **Switched**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 **IV.**

* * *

 _«—¡Imbécil!_

— _¡Idiota!_

— _¡Simplona!_

— _¡Amargado!_

 _Caminaron calle abajo mientras encontraban formas cada vez más originales de insultarse. Lentamente comenzaba a convertirse en una suerte de hábito el que Gokudera tomara precisamente el camino que Haru tomaba a su casa, para ir a casa de Tsuna._

 _Y siempre acababa de la misma forma._

— _¿Realmente es necesario que estés con Tsuna-san todo el tiempo?_

— _¿Realmente es necesario que hagas preguntas estúpidas?_

— _¿Por qué no puedes ser más amable,_ Estupidera _? —Gritó ella cuando llegaron a la intersección donde finalmente se separaban y se echaba a correr por la calle en dirección a su casa, sin esperar a que él respondiera._

 _El guardián de la tormenta continuó su camino en dirección a la casa del Juudaime, más mosqueado que antes. Había tratado de mantenerse tranquilo para evitar pelear con ella y lo había vuelto a arruinar. Porque real, realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano (al cual aún no le encontraba una justificación) por portarse adecuadamente con ella, pero no estaba resultando nada bien._

 _¿Sería que estaban destinados a pelear toda la vida?_

 _La realización de lo que es evidente (al menos para él) lo hizo sonrojar. Es una suerte que la mujer idiota sea demasiado despistada, y que su amor por el Juudaime la tenga cegada. Eso al menos le ahorrará algunos dolores de cabeza.»_

* * *

El desarrollador líder acaba de notar que falta algo en el laboratorio, pero no puede definir exactamente qué es. La gente va y viene con su ritmo cadencioso y habitual, pero siente que algo está fuera de lugar en esa ala del gran espacio.

Decide que no es importante y continúa su diseño en un dispositivo que permite establecer comunicación diez años al pasado o al futuro, en completa calma.

* * *

El rostro de Gokudera está rojo y siente que el mundo se le ha caído encima. La Haru de 25 años le mira por encima del hombro, antes de cubrirse con la cobija que él a regañadientes le prestó para que pudiese dormir en su sofá.

 _«Deberías tener una actitud más propositiva en todo este asunto, Hayato. Porque de lo contrario vivirás soltero y amargado toda la vida.»_

Las palabras seguían zumbando en su cabeza.

El anillo en el dedo anular de ella, ese que indicaba que ella tenía un compromiso romántico con alguien, confirmaba lo que su mente, siempre tan capaz, ató con una velocidad impresionante tras un breve y ácido intercambio de palabras con la Haru adulta.

 _«A veces me pregunto cómo fue que terminé enamorada de ti.»_

¿Él? ¿Y Miura Haru? ¿ _Juntos_?

No pudo conciliar el sueño sino hasta muy entrada la noche.

* * *

 _«—Eres demasiado intrépida._

 _Había dicho él mientras la sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos, mientras ella se encogía torpemente al tenerlo tan cerca y verlo tremendamente consternado._

 _La mantuvo aferrada, muy de cerca, mientras el agua caía sobre sus cabellos y los empapaba por completo._

— _¡Go-Gokudera-kun! —Ahora estaba completamente sonrojada._

 _Ya sabía que era imprudente por demás, siempre lo había sido. Pero esta vez no había previsto que sería atacada por un par de maleantes en mitad de la noche mientras caminaba sola, en medio del tifón de vuelta a su casa; a pesar de que Kyoko había insistido que se quedara y sus padres no tendrían ningún problema._

 _Pero no. Ella quería volver a su casa en medio de terrible inclemencia del tiempo. Y no, no contempló que es en momentos como ese que la gente peligrosa sale de sus escondites a atosigar a los más indefensos. O torpes en su caso. Como ella._

 _Luego Gokudera Hayato aparecía y le salvaba el pellejo._

 _Los dos atacantes inconscientes por obra del guardián de la tormenta de los Vongola pasaron a segundo plano mientras Haru veía al albino, con esa postura tan propia de él, de alguna forma galante como un caballero, pero la cara de leche agria._

 _Su corazón dio un salto. Y sus sentimientos también.»_

* * *

Haru sentía su corazón desbordarse. Pero no precisamente de felicidad.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación en la que había aparecido más temprano ese día y se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras la otra torpemente limpiaba las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Al fin sentía el peso de los eventos del día cayendo sobre sus hombros, agotándola. Se talló torpemente, consciente del nudo en la garganta.

¡Qué terrible era el futuro que le esperaba!

Todos en el castillo Vongola habían sido amables con ella. Particularmente Sawada Tsunayoshi, el Décimo líder de la familia, se enfocó en mantenerla cómoda y rodeada de gente conocida. Algo tenía este Tsuna del futuro que emitía un aura tranquilizadora y pacífica, que daban ganas de estar a su alrededor todo el tiempo.

Hasta que llegó Kyoko, en compañía de un pequeño de apenas un año de edad, que le reconoció brevemente. León. El bebé de Tsuna y Kyoko. En palabras de Reborn, el Undécimo líder de los Vongola.

La información atravesó su corazón duramente y ella hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantenerse compuesta. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y, aunque Kyoko y Tsuna mantuvieron la compostura y las distancias, quizás en respuesta a sus sentimientos (sus sentimientos de ahora, no de la Haru del futuro) por el Juudaime, Haru podía ver perfectamente el amor brotar en sus ojos cuando se miraban entre ellos o al pequeño bebé que recién comenzaba a caminar.

Las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos sin control esta ocasión, luchando por contentarse con cosas más agradables de su estancia ahí.

Bianchi Gokudera se había portado completamente paciente y adorable con ella. Se habían visto antes en el incidente con Byakuran y fue una cara familiar y reciente en todo ese embrollo. Era muy dulce y comprensiva, quizá demasiado maternal. ¿Era porque estaba comprometida con su hermano en este futuro? El estómago le dio un vuelco.

Chrome también era muy dulce, pero siempre tímida. Y fue por ella que se enteró de que había cumplido su sueño de ser diseñadora de ropa, una muy reconocida al menos en Italia y Japón, y que había sido ella misma quien elaboró el vestido de novia que se suponía que usaría ese día. Sintió la arcada al pensarlo, en esta ocasión.

Se sorprendía de lo maduros que lucían todos diez años al futuro. Incluso Kyouya Hibari se había presentado a la boda, en compañía de Dino Cavallone, más guapo y galán que nunca antes. Al parecer se habían establecido como una peculiar pareja y aunque Dino siempre fue muy caballeroso con ella al presentarse y saludar, seguía reclamando que le parecía inconcebible que ella y Gokudera Hayato fueran a casarse.

Haru concedió la razón, pese a que todos lucieron una mueca llena de desánimo por su serio consentimiento ante tales acusaciones hechas por el Décimo Cavallone, que ciertamente había estado bromeando al hacer los comentarios.

A pesar de todo ello, le dio la impresión de que había algo que no estaba del todo correcto. La sensación fue aún más apremiante cuando, a la hora de cenar (había insistido cenar en un lugar pequeño y cerrado, en compañía de Bianchi, Chrome y I-Pin, quienes la guiaron hasta la cocina), habló.

—Bueno, si se supone que este día es mi boda, ¿dónde están mis padres? He hablado casi con todos nuestros amigos y es genial haberlos visto y saber que tienen un futuro genial, pero no he visto a mamá y papá. ¿Qué clase de boda suponen que sería si ellos no están aquí?

Todas las chicas callaron en cuanto la escucharon hablar. Y de inmediato cambiaron el tema y ella lo dejó pasar, siendo consciente de que evadían sistemáticamente la respuesta, como si pretendieran no proporcionarle demasiada información sobre el futuro que pudiera afectar su presente. No obstante, Haru estaba convencida de que el simple compromiso con Gokudera Hayato ya era suficiente información. Y aquello no la hizo perder la oportunidad de tomar nota de la relación que Hana, una de las mejores amigas de Kyoko, sostenía con su hermano mayor, Ryohei; o de que Chrome parecía haber tomado cierto interés en el guardián de la lluvia.

Y hablando de él, se hizo apremiante su necesidad de hablar con Yamamoto Takeshi. Normalmente era centrado y estaba segura de que él sería sincero con ella, soltando hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese futuro; desafortunadamente, una vez que pusieron en evidencia su relación con el guardián de la tormenta, no volvió a verse luces de él en lo que restó de su día.

Su corazón se calmó despacio, mientras las lágrimas dejaban de aflorar de sus ojos. Se convenció a sí misma de que este futuro podría ser uno de muchos otros, y que si hacía las cosas correctamente al volver a su época (si es que realmente volvía), se aseguraría de no llegar a él.

Y de que Tsuna se fijara en ella y no en su mejor amiga Kyoko.

Y deshacerse de este compromiso con Gokudera-kun.

Respiró, sintiéndose de pronto más tranquila. Las lágrimas habían dejado surcos de agua salada seca en sus mejillas, pero ya no pareció prestarle atención. Miró el entorno de la habitación y se maravilló con lo acogedor que lucía el espacio. Le hizo recordar mucho a lo que ella esperaba de sí misma en el futuro. Sentía un gran alivio de saber que aún quedaban resquicios de la Haru que era ella.

Caminó hacia el espacioso armario y lo abrió, ávida de curiosidad. Si ella sería diseñadora en el futuro, seguramente usaba ropa confeccionada por ella misma. Pero cuando abrió las puertas y vio que el armario ocupaba casi el tamaño de su habitación en casa de sus padres y encontró sobre un maniquí de madera cuidadosamente colocado el vestido prometido, enmudeció.

Era esponjoso, bellísimo. Jamás se habría imaginado que algún día sería capaz de diseñar y crear algo tan magnificente como la prenda que tenía ante sus ojos. Azorada de la emoción, largó sus dedos hacia el vestido y lo acarició despacio. La tela era delicada y preciosa. Sentía que se derretía entre sus dedos cual si estuviera hecha de copos de nieve. Admiró cada detalle, memorizándolo; desde el suave encaje bordado con piedras preciosas, hasta el escote.

Fue ese el momento en que la realidad de ese futuro le golpeó fuertemente. Sintió un vacío en el estómago.

 _«De verdad voy a casarme con Gokudera Hayato»._

Sobrepasada por esa realización, salió del armario sin volver a echar un vistazo y lo cerró rápidamente.

Desbordada por sus emociones, dio vueltas sobre el espacio. La habitación de la Haru de diez años del futuro era más grande que la casa en la que vivía actualmente con sus padres, pero seguía conservando algo de su sencillez de toda la vida, confiriéndole algo familiaridad a la joven castaña. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó, siendo atrapada estudiando una fotografía que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche.

Eran ella y él. Gokudera Hayato y ella. Viéndose de frente el uno al otro, tomados de las manos. Ajenos a la fotografía que capturaba el momento.

Ambos sonreían, felices. Enamorados.

—El idiota del baseball tomó esa fotografía hace casi un año, el día que anunciamos a la familia que nos casaríamos. Estaba furioso por eso, pero tú insististe en conservarla.

Haru saltó al ver al adulto Gokudera recargado contra el marco de la puerta de su habitación. Y luego, profundamente cohibida por su aparición en el cuarto, reclamó.

—¿No te han enseñado a tocar? ¿Qué tal si Haru hubiese estado desnuda?

—¡Por favor! —El albino habló en ese momento, con la voz más dolida que le había escuchado nunca, antes de retomar su compostura y responder—. Nunca antes había sido necesario tocar. Y no sería la primera vez _que te veo_.

Haru enrojeció mientras apretaba el portarretratos contra su pecho, volteando en otra dirección para evitar ser blanco de sus burlas o abochornarse más. ¡Parecía casi intencional la forma en que el Gokudera del futuro buscaba ocasión para ponerla en apuros! ¿Quizá era porque buscaba demostrarle la profundidad de su relación? ¿Era su forma de tratar de convencerla de que al volver a su presente, buscara enamorarse de él? Ya poniéndolo en perspectiva, no le desagradaba del todo este guardián de la tormenta; más maduro, centrado, un poco atrevido si estaba de su parte decirlo. Quizá con ese carácter explosivo y humor de perros que siempre había tenido, pero era muy gentil con ella.

¿Era porque en esta época estaban enamorados?

—Has sido amable con Haru. —Reconoció ella.

—Sí, bueno, no te acostumbres a ello.

—Haru debe sentirse afortunada. —Se atrevió a mirarlo y había una mueca burlona y peculiar en el rostro del adulto, cual si la hubiese pescado confesando que ya estaba enamorada de él (cuando eso _no era ni remotamente posible_ ), provocando que ella inmediatamente corrigiera—. Es decir... la Haru diez años mayor.

La expresión del albino de ensombreció despacio, mientras la sorpresa se dibujaba en su rostro. Le sorprendió a sobremanera, conociendo lo chismosos que eran prácticamente todos en la casa, que ella aún no hubiese dicho algo. ¿Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para saltarle a la yugular y matarlo? No supo que lo envalentonó, pero se encaminó al sofá de gamuza que estaba más cerca de la cama y de ella.

Tenía la garganta seca del temor a decir algo que pudiera romperla, y sin embargo sabía que tenía que mostrarle que ese futuro no podía ser tan malo.

.

 _«—Deja de menospreciarte de esa manera. ¿No lo ves? Yo soy feliz por estar aquí, contigo. Me enamoraría de ti aunque tuviera que regresar el tiempo, las veces que sea necesario. ¿Tu estilo de vida? Mientras sepa que vas a volver a mí, eso es todo lo que necesito. Tú y yo sabíamos a lo que nos podíamos enfrentar. ¡Hasta Tsuna tenía que ser cuidadoso por su madre y mira lo que pasó! Ambos sabemos lo mucho que esto duele, pero es la vida que hemos elegido. ¿Tú crees que su madre le va a reprochar u odiar por eso en la otra vida...? Hayato, mírame. ¡Mírame, te digo! ¿Crees que mis padres te pueden odiar? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Y yo tampoco! ¿O es que acaso voy a tener que perderte a ti también...?»_

 _._

Ella lo reiteró incontables ocasiones, en esos momentos de vulnerabilidad. ¿Y se supone que ella debería sentirse afortunada?—. No tanto como lo soy yo. Pensé que todo se iría por la borda, que me odiarías, que te alejarías y me olvidarías después de que tus padres-... —Calló de súbito, consciente del rumbo que estaba tomando su tren de pensamiento de manera peligrosa.

Pero había dado un giro equivocado y la curiosidad de Haru se encendió. De esa forma en que siente algo turbio acercándose a ella; apretó la fotografía en sus manos sin reducir la intensidad de su mirada que poco a poco lo subyugaba—. ¿Después de que mis padres qué?

Gokudera guardó silencio, mirándole con cara de circunstancia. El rostro de Haru mostraba indignación, haciendo que el albino volteara hacia otro lado—. Nada.

—Mientes.

—No puedes saberlo, en tu época ni siquiera te has molestado en conocerme. —Aquello sonó más afectado de lo que pretendía.

—Sé que mientes. Algo en el corazón de Haru lo dice. —Y la miró. Tenía exactamente la misma expresión en su rostro que le había enamorado hace años. La misma a la que no podía negarle nada. La misma que estaba a punto de joder la mente de su prometida diez años más joven.

La resignación cayó en sus hombros y se repitió mentalmente que se arrepentiría toda la vida de esto, pero ya no había vuelta atrás—. Tus padres fueron asesinados hace seis meses. Una familia rival los usó como rehenes junto a la madre del Décimo y los mató.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **PS:** ¡Zas, culebra! Me gustó el cliffhanger de este capítulo. Pero que de verdad no tengo vergüenza DX el capítulo está terminado desde hace un montón, pero lo sometí a revisión y añadí muchas otras cosas. No, eso no me demoró la de meses, pero entre las diversas actividades que llevo a cabo en mi día a día, a veces es complejo ponerme a escribir, editar y publicar para ustedes.

Bueno, no sé, me siento dispersa para hacer comentarios al respecto del fic, así que espero los suyos con ansias :3 ¿Qué les parecen Gokudera y Haru? ¿Qué les parecen los pequeños flashbacks que estoy insertando entre la narración? ¡Todos sus comentarios son super valiosos y bien recibidos! :D para muestra: la información añadida (no diré cuál :P) responde a uno de los reviews que recibí :3 así que ya saben :D espero con muchos ánimos todos sus comentarios, fangirleos, dudas, e incluso críticas :3

Haré todo lo posible por no demorar de nuevo X3

Mientras tanto, nos estamos leyendo :D *Lanza galletas*

 ** _Onmi._**


	5. V

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ es propiedad intelectual de _Akira Amano_.

* * *

 **Switched**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 **V.**

* * *

Cuando despertó, Miura Haru ya no estaba en su departamento.

Suspiró, aliviado. Seguramente la bazooka finalmente había revertido los efectos de los diez años y la Haru del presente había huido antes de tener que toparse con él. Y ciertamente no la culparía, suficiente tenía con la revelación entregada por la Haru diez años mayor, como para desear conocer lo que había en el futuro.

Sin embargo, algo le dijo que no podía quedarse tranquilo hasta no asegurarse.

Así que salió en su búsqueda.

* * *

Todos en el laboratorio están alarmados. Al parecer una bazooka de los diez años en fase experimental ha sido removida del laboratorio y no hay rastros ni registros de dónde podría estar.

El desarrollador líder continúa su trabajo mientras espera que le den razón del equipo. Ciertamente no lo desarrolló él, pero es su responsabilidad mantener el control de todo lo que se encuentra en el laboratorio.

Su comunicador _10FuturePast_ (nombre pretencioso con el que ha bautizado su más reciente proyecto), genera sonido de interferencia y pronto escucha una voz del otro lado. La reconoce perfecto. Es su voz. Y luego de un par de preguntas, corrobora que logró eficazmente comunicarse al futuro.

Aún hay detalles qué arreglar, ya que se oye mucha interferencia. Alguien ha entrado al laboratorio con un reporte de parte del ex-Arcobaleno Reborn, reportando una falla en una bazooka de los diez años cuyo tiempo de retorno ha excedido los cinco minutos.

No está interesado en eso. Está más ocupado en entender lo que escucha a través de su comunicador. Apenas alcanza a entender algunas cosas, pero algo en la voz de su yo del futuro le indica que algo anda mal. Y luego las palabras comienzan a entenderse.

 _«Lambo Bovino está en problemas. Bazooka de los diez años. La prometida de Gokudera Hayato, la violenta y explosiva mano derecha del Vongola Décimo»_. Y palidece.

* * *

— _Por favor, no seas tan imprudente la próxima vez y avísanos antes de irte con tus amigos._ —La voz al otro lado de la línea era severa, pero dulce. Era inevitable que la nostalgia la abordara en ese preciso momento.

—Lo siento, _papá_. —Supo que entonces la voz se le había quebrado y le costaba siquiera encontrar las fuerzas para hablar en ese momento, pero aguantó un poco más, imaginando que sería la última vez que tendría oportunidad de hablar con su padre—. Volveré mañana tan pronto como me sea posible.

— _Si llega el tifón, por favor, quédate donde estés hasta que haya pasado. Tu seguridad es primero._ —Recordó el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

—Está bien, papá. Lo tendré en cuenta. —Ahora las lágrimas ya estaban saliendo de sus ojos y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no delatar su voz en medio de los sollozos que comenzaba a ahogar—. Me tengo que ir ahora. ¿Te llamo más tarde? Te quiero, papá. —Y no esperó a escuchar la respuesta al otro lado de la línea cuando colgó el teléfono público y se dejó caer al suelo de la caseta de teléfono, tratando de controlar el llanto.

¿Quién le habría dicho que hablar nuevamente con su papá la pondría tan sensible? Apenas fueron unas cuantas palabras y ella se había desmoronado al instante, poniendo en evidencia cuánto los extrañaba.

Pero esta era la vida que había decidido llevar y de alguna forma comprendía que no había vuelta atrás. Que tendría que cargar esa cruz toda su vida y, por lo tanto, tenía que ser un poco más fuerte.

Así que esculcó los bolsillos de su sudadera, mientras extraía un poco de dinero que había tomado de la casa de Hayato.

Él se lo perdonaría. Esperaba que lo hiciera.

No había tomado gran cosa, apenas lo suficiente para hacer una llamada y buscar algo que comer, al menos en lo que encontraba una pistar para intentar devolverla a su presente. Así que mientras trataba de encontrar alguna alternativa que la ayudase, entró al primer lugar de comidas que encontró y pidió lo primero que vio en el menú.

No era para más. Ya habían transcurrido casi 24 horas desde que el cambio sucedió y extrañaba su hogar. Extrañaba el castillo Vongola, extrañaba tratar con todos sus amigos con los que había crecido. Extrañaba a su prometido. Suspiró, mientras daba un mordisco a una tostada mal hecha que le habían servido y luego miraba el televisor que colgaba de una de las paredes del pequeño establecimiento.

 _«A continuación, el pronóstico del clima para el día de hoy. Se espera que el tifón llegue a Namimori hoy por la noche, se recomienda a todos los habitantes que no salgan de sus casas y se mantengan sintonizados a los medios de comunicación para alertar cuando este toque tierra»._

A cada palabra, la atención de Haru hacia el aviso del clima incrementó. Porque justo esa información comenzaba dejarle el sabor de las reminiscencias de su vida en el pasado. Es que ella ya había vivido algo como eso.

 _«Repito, por favor extremen precauciones y no salgan»._

Los recuerdos la asaltaron con violencia.

 _«—Haru-chan, deberías quedarte en casa, dijeron que hoy llegaría el tifón a la ciudad. —La voz_ _preocupada de su amiga insistiendo mientras jalaba su brazo para devolverla al seguro interior de su casa._

— _Estaré bien, Kyoko-chan. Mi casa no está muy lejos. ¡Llegaré de inmediato! No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.»_

 _«—Eres demasiado intrépida.»_

Porque ahora caía en la cuenta de que un día como ese, diez años más joven, en medio de un tifón del que fue víctima por ser tan torpe y necia, había sido salvada por la persona que más detestaba en ese tiempo. Y que solo en un momento así, podría darse el lujo de notar cuán heroico y gentil podía ser un hombre tan odioso él.

Porque era en un día como ese que se enamoraba de Gokudera Hayato.

* * *

No había podido dormir en toda la noche.

 _«—¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Te dices mi prometido pero no eres capaz de hacer nada para proteger a quienes te rodean? ¿Cómo puede confiar Tsuna-san en ti? ¿Cómo podría cualquiera confiarte su vida de todas formas? ¿Dónde está el honor de tu palabra?»_

El rostro desfigurado de la pequeña Miura Haru le había destrozado el corazón. Una vez más. Las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas sin decir algo, sin sollozar o gimotear. Y luego entonces...

 _«—¿Cómo es que mi yo del futuro está dispuesta a casarse con el que indirectamente asesinó a sus padres? ¡Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza!»_

... dijo algo doloroso.

Había sido demasiado para él verla destruida una vez, como para volver a romperla. Y no siendo suficiente, para escucharla destrozar lo poco de esperanza y calma que le quedaba para evitar que se autocondenara a sí mismo a las profundidades del averno.

Ciertamente se sentía un reverendo imbécil por no saber consolarla. Cuando su madre murió, difícilmente podía recordar haberle llorado, ya que era demasiado pequeño para entender del todo las dimensiones de lo que había ocurrido, provocando que se creara una coraza dura a su alrededor. No significaba que no tuviera sentimientos, pero ciertamente aún era muy torpe con ellos.

Haru estaba curando y cuidando esa parte. Eso se supone que hacía ella con todo su amor y su paciencia. Desafortunadamente, ella ya no estaba para cuidarlo de sí mismo.

Estaba acostumbrándose al silencio de la habitación y comenzando a abordarle un sopor cansino que requería su extrema necesidad de cerrar los ojos y dormir por fin; cuando la puerta de la habitación repiqueó y se abrió. Él se levantó torpemente, aún vestido con su frac de boda (no se había cambiado en lo absoluto) y miró a Sawada Kyoko ingresando en la habitación, con el semblante cargado de angustia.

No pudo evitar sentir el pesar y el tormento sembrándole más culpas en el fondo del estómago. Así que con toda la precaución que pudo imprimirle a su voz, preguntó en voz apenas audible—. ¿Pasa algo?

Ella pareció considerarlo un instante antes de hablar, luchando por encontrar las palabras indicadas que nunca llegaron.

—Es... es Haru. Ella no está.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **PS.** ¡Mátenme si quieren! Pero en mi defensa voy a decir que no sabrán en qué acaba este fanfic si lo hacen DX

Ya sé que me tardé un montón en actualizar. Ya está acabado este fic y está en revisión las últimas partes de él, pero se atravesaron un montonal de cosas en los últimos meses que apenas pude darme cuenta que ya estábamos a mayo y no podía postergar más esta actualización X3 Estoy ajustando mis horarios de nuevo, por lo que hoy en día, voy a estar más seguido (voy a procurar estarlo), ya que además tengo algunos fanfics en el tintero para 5986 (L) y de muchas otras OTP que tengo, incluso de fandoms nuevos... ¡Venga, sí! Estoy empezando algunos proyectos y procurando darle más espacio a mi tiempo de escritura, por lo que no duden que voy a tratar de estar aquí más seguido.

Así que espero que al menos eso me dé un poco más de tiempo de vida xD

Ahora sí, al fic. Pues mira que las cosas no están mejorando. Pero lo harán D: lo juro que lo harán y que habrá un final alegre para todos. Pero tienen que ser pacientes. El próximo capítulo espero publicarlo en una semana. No más X3 me linchan ya, sino cumplo. Y me cambio el nombre a barro, de paso X3

Muchas gracias por su paciencia (L) espero no decepcionarles. Y espero que sean pacientes para saber qué ocurre la próxima semana.

Les mando un abrazo y muchos feels para que fangirleen.

 ** _Onmi._**


End file.
